You really should let me braid your hair sometimes
by Norma Louise
Summary: Alison is bored and want to go the mall, but Emily has to finish a test, so Alison decides to distract Emily a bit...


**Authors note: This fanfic sets after the kiss in the library and BEFORE the "locker room" scene. This fanfiction has absolutely nothing to do with my other fanfiction "Nobody loved me as much as you did", this sets BEFORE Alison went missing, and she's her old self: Cunning, manipulating and sometimes evil…**

 **You really should let me braid your hair sometimes.**

Emily sat alone in the almost empty library, she had been there for two hours now, a history test had turned out to be nothing but simple, but now she only needed to answer 20 questions, and then she would be done. She hoped she would be able to finish the test today, before the library closed, otherwise she had to continue to study at home, and that would definitely _not_ be easy with her mom kept barging in.

She bowed her head, and scribbled her answers down as fast as possible; she was so caught up in the test; and didn't notice the librarian passing her.

,,Oh, so this is where you're hiding." A voice suddenly said closely behind her.

Emily startled looked up and glanced behind her, to see Alison DiLaurentis stand behind her with an amused grin on her face.

,,Gee, Ali! You scared me half to dead! That was not funny."

,,Actually it was _very_ funny."

,,Whatever you say," said Emily and turned her attention to the test. Alison slipped down on the chair next to her.

,,I've been looking for you."

,,Why?"

,,I want to go to the mall. And I want you to come with me."

,,I can't right now, Ali. I have to finish this test."

,,I'm sure the test can wait, Em."

,,Actually it can't, if I don't finish it today, I'll fail. Why don't you, I don't know, watch a movie or something at home?"

,,I can't. My lame brother and his drinking buddies are hawking the whole house, and I sure as hell don't want to stick around to watch my brother make a complete fool of himself. Again."

,,why don't you ask Aria, Hanna or Spencer?"

,,I was going to invite Hanna, but then I saw her through the window. She was stuffing her face with cake and watching Beverly Hills. Sometimes I don't know why I even bother."

,,Ali. Don't talk about her like that, I like Hanna." Said Emily and looked at Alison with her big, brown eyes.

,,Well, so do I, I'm just saying she need to learn to control herself, otherwise she might end up with Beverly Hills as her only company."

Emily sighed. She didn't like when Alison talked about their friends like that, but something in her just couldn't fight back when Alison was like this.

,,Haven't you tried to call Aria?"

,,I did. But she said something about being away with the family for the day, but I could tell she was lying."

,,You don't know that for sure."

,,Of course I do, I always know when people lie, so she is probably drooling over Noel Kahn somewhere."

,,What about Spencer? She's home, isn't she?"

,,Yeah, she was, but she kept babbling on about some big test she had to finish to get elected to… Something, and besides, her robotic sister was there, and she kept sending me the stink eye every time I tried to have a conversation with Spencer, so I left. There is something about Melissa Hastings that just ticks me off."

Emily tried to hide a smile. She would admit that Melissa Hastings was a bit… intimidating, and Emily herself was actually a little afraid of Spencer's perfect elder sister, but she would never get Alison to admit being scared of Melissa.

,,Well, I'm sorry, Alison, but I can't go with you. I really have to finish this," she excused herself, and hoped Alison wouldn't get mad or ignore her for several days.

,,Fine." Said Alison and flipped through Emily's history book. ,,Then I'll stay here and distract you until you come with me."

,,Suit yourself." Said Emily and turned her attention back to the history test.

A couple of minutes went by and Alison impatiently clicked her tongue, went through Emily's bag and ate her apple.

,,Abraham Lincoln died in 1865, not 1863." Said Alison and threw the nearly-eaten apple in the trash can.

,,Right. Thank you." Said Emily and erased the wrong sentence.

Suddenly she felt Alison's hands in her hair; they slipped through her long, black hair, and Emily felt Alison's hand on the back of her neck.

,,What are you doing?"

,,Distracting you." Said Ali and pushed a strand of hair behind Emily's ear. She then let her finger slide up and down Emily's back.

Emily could feel she was blushing, and was glad her face was turned away from Alison.

Alison took all of Emily's hair and lifted it briefly from her shoulders to place a feather light kiss on the back of her neck.

Emily didn't know what to say, so she asked dumbly:

,,What are you doing?"

,,Practicing."

,,For what?"

Alison didn't answer, but removed her lips from Emily's neck and started to do something with her long, black hair.

Emily tried to focus on the test, but it was more than difficult when Alison was standing right behind her and caressed her scalp whilst doing something to her hair.

Emily closed her eyes briefly and enjoyed Alison's delicate touch and everything inside her screamed: " _don't stop, don't stop, don't stop! I desperately want to kiss you."_ Her eyes snapped open. She knew she couldn't say _that_ or in any way express how much she enjoyed this, because then Alison would stop.

So she once again looked at the test and tried to shut Alison out, and somehow she succeeded, because ten minutes later she had finished the test.

,,There we are! All done." She said and closed her history book.

,,So am I," said Alison with a triumphant smile.

,,What do you mean?"

,,Look," said Alison and pulled out her little mirror and held it up in front of Emily.

,,You… Braided my hair." Said Emily surprised and looked at the very professional French braid.

,,I was bored. But I think it looks beautiful." Said Alison with a glint in her eyes.

Emily's stomach dropped a little; this was the closest Alison ever had gotten to call _her_ beautiful.

,,It, uh, it looks very nice."

,,It looks more than _nice_ , Emily. It looks totally professional; I could easily become a hair dresser. But only if all my costumers enjoyed getting their hair done as much as you do." Said Alison with a mischievous smile and gave Emily a little nudge.

Emily could feel herself blush again and said ,,:If you still want to go to the mall, then I am all done now."

,,Thank god! I have been so bored. You're the best, Emily." Said Alison and then quickly leaned in and gave Emily a peck on the cheek; very close to her lips.

Emily quickly turned around and packed her things in her bag; she didn't want Alison to see her face.

,,Come on the, Em." Said Ali, ,,maybe I'll even buy you something pretty in the mall." She took Emily's hand and dragged her out of the library.

She kept her word and bought Emily a beautiful necklace with a little silver "E", and Emily insisted upon buying her coffee as a thank you.

When Emily returned home several hours later, her face was positively _glowing_ with excitement. Alison had kissed her! She had actually _kissed_ her! _That got to mean something_ , she thought to herself and glanced at her desk only to realize, that she had forgotten her finished history test at the library. She looked around in her room in panic, and turned her bag upside down when a text ticked in on her cellphone:

" _Don't worry; I have your history test. I'll bring it to school tomorrow. A"_

Emily gaped at Alison's text. How did she know? She wrote:

" _Thank you. How did you know?"_

Alison's response came quickly:

" _I always know what people are missing, Emily."_

No you don't, Emily muttered to herself, and touched unconsciously her braid, I miss my history test alright, but I miss something else even more…

The End.

 **Authors note: That's all folks, I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
